


Justice

by Durindil_Moonraven



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, red string of fate (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durindil_Moonraven/pseuds/Durindil_Moonraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So we all know that Light died at the end of the series....but what he didn't know was that someone was waiting for him on the other side.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice

**Author's Note:**

> I own no one and nothing save for the plotline.

_(After the final scene in the Death Note manga)_

 

Everyone stood staring at the body on the floor. No one could quite believe it. Light had been Kira. The one person they had spent so much of their time and manpower on had been right in their midst the entire time. Matsuda was the first to speak.

 

“L was right...” he spoke softly, but in the silence of the warehouse, his voice echoed as if he had shouted the proclamation to the world.

 

“Yes,” came the no-nonsense voice from the opposite side of the room. Near's eyes had long since left the still form before them and though he showed no outward expression, inside he was sighing in satisfaction. His first criminal investigation as L had been to catch the former L's killer. And he had succeeded. “You are free now...” he whispered softly to the slouched form behind him.

 

The form nodded and shuffled forward, bare feet making no sound on the cement floor. L Lawliet, once known to the whole world as L, the greatest detective in the world, to a special few as Ryuzaki, was now nothing more than a spectral memory to be remembered by a few select people. But enough with the sentimentality. He had come here with two missions. The first was to complete his last case; namely, to catch Kira. Mission complete. The final mission was going to be even more satisfying and though his emotionless face was usually still, he couldn't help but release a small grin, the same grin that always infuriated his present target.

 

As L reached the swiftly cooling body of Yagami Light, he stopped a moment. He looked down at Light...no, at the corpse that had once been Light. Light-kun. The only person to ever match wits with him and gain the advantage. He had beaten L at tennis and had beaten him again when he had killed him. However... “You won the game, Kira, and with my death, you won the set.” L smiled softly again. “But I won the match.”

 

L, sensing that it was time, squatted down next to Light's body and quickly settled into his favorite position, his thumb at his mouth. He waited a moment and then reached forward with a single finger. *poke*

 

He poked Light softly in the shoulder. *poke poke* He tried again. Still no response. *poke* _'I can keep this up as long as you can, Light-kun,'_ he thought and poked him again.

 

Just as L leaned forward one more time, a spectral hand shot up from the corpse of Yagami Light and snagged his wrist out of the air, just centimeters shy of poking him again. As the two boys' hands touched, a beam of light appeared, invisible to everyone in the room, save for the two on the floor. The light, once one beam, split into two and wrapped itself around their wrists. A split second later, the light vanished and in its place was a pair of handcuffs. Red handcuffs.

 

“By all means, do that again if you wish to lose that finger,” Light growled, his spirit not quite detached enough from his body to recognize the man to whom he was once again attached.

 

“So polite, even now, Light-kun. Your parents must be very proud,” the subtle tongue-in-cheek jibe could only belong to one person and Light knew it. His head jerked up and for the first time since Kira killed L, the two boys looked into each other's eyes.

 

“What the...!” yelled Light, but no one heard him save for L. Light, now kneeling half in his body and half out, tugged on the chain that bound them. “Did you do this?” he asked L.

 

L tilted his head slightly and nibbled lightly on his thumb in thought. “In a way, I suppose I did, Light-kun,” he responded. Light waited for a further explanation, but none was forthcoming.

 

Light looked around him, seeming for the first time to realize that no one had said anything to them since he woke up. “You're...I'm...why are you here?” he asked the silent boy, having bypassed the usual observations about his current status and gotten to the real question.

 

“That's the Light-kun I remember working with.” L smiled in pleasure. “You played Kira so long, I had begun to wonder whether you were still there or not.”

 

Light, still slightly disoriented, shook his head as he processed that statement. “Avoiding answering my questions as usual, L?” he asked.

 

L took Light's hand in his and rose to his feet, pulling the other boy along so that they stood together, unseen by the others who were still milling around the warehouse, wondering what to do with themselves and the bodies.

 

“Perhaps your mind is not as intact as I had first suspected, Light-kun,” L pursed his lips in thought and looked up through his bangs at the deceased detective. “I am here to fetch you, of course.”

 

“Well, you seem to have caught me, if these are anything to go by,” Light responded, holding up and shaking the handcuffs to accent his point.

 

“Indeed, Light-kun.”

 

Light took this moment of silence to study his...well, friend wasn't exactly the correct word, even if L had identified them as such when they had still been alive. He thought a moment more and then the words came to him...beloved enemy. The one person who understood him better than anyone else in the world. The one person whom he could fight with, talk to, and jeer at without worrying about hurting his feelings as he knew that something just as bad would come back at him. The one who was his equal in every way.

 

And yet...the one person whom he had never thought to see again. The one person whose death had both torn out his heart and made his spirit soar. The one person he could have lov...no. He shook he head at the thought. L was male. Light was male. L was a social maladroit. Light was the most popular person in the world. L was L. Light was Kira. There were a million reasons why this would never work. He had to remind himself of that.

 

During his postulations, Light had unintentionally looked away from L, but upon feeling eyes watching him, he glanced back over to see that indeed, L had been watching him with a sidelong stare. The look that he was receiving, however, was one that he had never seen on L's face before. It was a look that was almost...predatory...possessive. Light shivered involuntarily.

 

“Is something the matter, Light-kun?” L said, the innocent tone a complete antithesis to the look that he had been giving Light earlier.

 

Light decided to avoid his earlier train of thought. 'You still haven't answered my questions, L. Why are you here? What did you mean earlier about the handcuffs? What do you want with me?”

 

“If I remember correctly, Light-kun, the last question was not one of your original queries.” L paused, watching Light as he prepared himself for another round of verbal parry and thrust. “But I think I shall answer it anyway.” Light backed down and sighed in frustration. There...there was another reason not to get involved with L.

 

L looked over at Light and began to explain.

 

“I have learned much since I died. The rules of the afterlife seem simple enough. There is no heaven and no hell, at least, not according to the Christian set of beliefs. Once a person dies, they have the option of creating their own little universe, not unlike what you did with the Death Note. Each person, whether they have lived a good life or an evil one is given a choice, depending on how they died. If they died easily and justly, then they are given the option to create their perfect world and they are given rein to be there for as long as they wish. If a person has died unjustly or before their time, they are given another option.”

 

Light's attention, though complete before, was now at its maximum levels.

 

“A person who dies unjustly is given a single choice. They are asked what would make their afterlife complete? What would it take to compensate for their early loss of life?” L's gaze feel on Light and Light shivered. The predatory look was back.

 

“You chose...me?” Light asked softly.

 

“In a way. You see, what I asked for was a way to make sure that you were put through everything that you put others through. An eye for an eye, I believe the saying goes.”

 

L began to advance on Light, slowly and at a constant pace. Light began to back away from L, knowing that whatever was coming would not be good. At least, for him. Eventually, Light could retreat no further as he felt the wall of the warehouse behind his back. L continued to advance, shortening the chain between them until they were close enough to be in each other's pockets. Quite literally.

 

L leaned forward, a small grin on his face. Light swallowed. “Are you nervous, Light-kun? You shouldn't be, you know. Nervousness can only come before events you know something about. In this case, what you have to be feeling is...apprehension.” L leaned forward again and stopped just before his lips touched Light's. “Then again...” he breathed and pressed their lips together.

 

Though Light had been on only a handful of dates in his life, he had kissed his share of girls. What popular boy hadn't? Each girl's kisses were about the same as the next. Soft. Shy. Sweet. So tentative. But this kiss was more than that.

 

L took his mouth by force. Not physical force, no, not at first. At first, L was gentle, barely brushing Light's lips with his own. Back and forth, the pressure never increased and never decreased. Then he descended. The kiss deepened to something fierce and primal. Something that called to Light's innermost reptilian brain and awakened it. The part of the brain that governed hunger, fight/flight, and the sex drive. The very part of the brain that Light had spent most of his life pushing into the background as something that wasn't important enough to devote any real thought to.

 

This kiss called to it and dragged it out of the darkness and into the light, kicking and screaming and...moaning? Had that come from him? Light was startled to realize that he was moaning into L's mouth, the vibrations making his lips tingle.

 

L heard the moaning of his partner and quickened the kiss, pushing it and them to their utmost limits. Indeed, not having to stop to breathe was a great benefit of being dead. L pulled away from Light and watched as Light's lips tried to chase after his own. _'I wonder if he noticed that'_ , L thought to himself before lowering his head and bestowing another kiss to Light's kiss-swollen lips.

 

Light's neural synapses had sparked to the point of setting his brain on fire. His often praised mental ability had flown out the window at the all-encompassing strangeness of the situation. He was dead. L was dead. Yet, here they were, once more chained together and up against a wall of all places while L kissed his brains to mush. Come to think of it, where did he get such mind-blowing kissing skills? Goodness knows that he didn't practice on anyone during the investigation. At least, Light thought he hadn't.

 

While Light had been distracted by L's plundering of his mouth, L's hands had been busy elsewhere. The detective's long, nimble fingers had wandered down the length of Light's torso and had found the zipper of his pants. Working quickly, he slid the catch down and maneuvered his fingers into the hole he had created.

 

As he came into contact with Light's half-hard length, he wrapped his fingers around it through the concealment of Light's underwear. Light hissed and his hips gave an involuntary thrust upwards into the hand that caressed him so skillfully. L teased the tip, the vein, the base, but was unable to reach much further down due to the constriction of Light's pants.

 

L released Light's lips and member at the same time and took a half step back to admire Light in all his aroused glory. Flushed skin, swollen lips, pants around his hips and fast sliding to his knees, breathless....beautiful. With what little L had experienced in his life and everything that he had seen since his death, nothing came close to what was before him now. He smiled again and dove in.

 

This time, a fully aroused Light returned the older boy's attentions. He lifted his arms and placed them gently on L's shoulders, as if not certain that his touch would be welcome. L moaned in encouragement and pressed closer to Light, letting him know that participation was expected and welcome. As their bodies touched completely for the first time (outside of fighting, that is), the boys knew that they couldn't turn back now. Each had felt the other's erection and were moved to do something about it.

 

L and Light separated long enough to strip their clothes, the fact that they could remove their shirts completely without removing the chain and cuffs as well was a testament to the fact that the chain and cuffs were of a more spiritual nature than the original ones had been, the cloth passing through the chain as if it were not there at all. Now naked, Light made the first move, grabbing and turning L so that now the elder detective was pushed against the wall.

 

Light moved in and attached his mouth to L's neck, nibbling and tonguing his way up and down his neck, sucking L's earlobe into his mouth on each upward pass. L was now in the submissive position, but he was by no means going to allow himself to remain there. He would let Light-kun have his fun for a few minutes, but then they would get down to business.

 

After Light had completed his tour of L's neck, the detective formerly known as Ryuzaki flipped them back around, only this time with Light facing the wall. “Are you ready, Light-kun?” he asked softly, his breath teasing the hairs just behind Light's ear. Light moaned and thrust his hips back in response. L chuckled and reached down to slide one finger into Light's non-corporeal body.

 

Light tensed and jerked, but then relaxed as he felt L's fingers wandering up and down his back, calming him and letting him know that no pain was planned for this encounter. After feeling Light relax under his ministrations, L continued his preparations with two fingers and a direct course with Light's prostate.

 

“Ahhh!” Light called out and then pushed back onto L's fingers. L smiled. This was going so much better than he could ever have planned.

 

A few minutes of preparation later, L leaned forward and placed his own hands on the wall next to Light's. In this position, he was forced to stand almost straight in order to reach the wall in front of Light, but the physical discomfort he would have felt in this position while in a human body was absent. “Are you still ready, Light-kun?” he asked.

 

Light smirked and looked over his shoulder, slightly startled, but not surprised that L was actually taller than he was by an inch when he stood straight. “Only if I get to top next time,” he teased half seriously.

 

“Perhaps something can be arranged, Light-kun. However, right now is not the optimum time for such a discussion. Perhaps we could continue where we left off?”

 

Amused by this response that was so L, Light replied, “But of course. How utterly rude of me. Please, continue.”

 

L knew he was being mocked, but paid no attention as he lined himself up with Light's entrance and pushed in.

 

Hot. Tight. Slick. Perfect. The great detective's vocabulary had narrowed to single words. _Oh, how the mighty have fallen,_ he thought, but then ceased to think as he turned his attention to Light.

 

Light was absorbed in the sheer lack of pain he felt at having been entered so quickly. He thought for a moment, but then attributed it to a ghostly benefit and left it alone, pushing back on L to let him know that he was ready. The fullness in his rear was something that he had never experienced as a living person, though he knew how the basic action was carried out.

 

L began to thrust and soon both boys were squirming and writhing against each other in their quest for release. L tried to hit Light's prostate as often as possible to make the experience a pleasurable one for the younger boy. One final thrust had Light screaming his release to the heavens and L moaning his a few moments later.

 

L and Light parted and Light turned to L with a questioning look in his eye. A tilt of L's head had him asking, “What was that all about, exactly? I mean, was it supposed to be punishment? Revenge? Payback?” Light shook his head. “I suppose it could have been, but it was hardly what I would expect you to come up with. Are we to spend all eternity like this?”

 

“Not exactly, Light-kun.” L turned and bent down to gather his clothes. After he was dressed again, L continued. “You see, I told you earlier that I wished you to have the same experiences I and the rest of the people close to you had. For the most part, you gave us pleasure by being a part of our lives. However...” L paused. “There were some parts that were distinctly...unpleasant as well, Light-kun. So now...”

 

Light began to lose the look of satiation from his face as his mind ran possible scenarios for his future. None of them were...as L said...pleasant.

 

“For the rest of eternity, Light-kun, you will experience the ultimate pleasure followed by the ultimate pain. The dichotomy of this match will perhaps help you to understand the mixed messages we all received from you over the time that you were Kira.”

 

Light's eyes widened. L began to walk closer to him.

 

“The pleasure we felt when we thought for sure that you had been proven innocent. The pain that came with knowing the truth. Every emotion that you have granted the people around you has been one side or the other of a coin. Perhaps, after a time, you will realize what a razor's edge such a deceptively simple coin can carry.”

 

Light began to tremble as he heard voices. At first they seemed far away, but they quickly got closer. Closer. Closer. The voices screamed things at him, called him names, railed at him for their deaths. Light whirled around, trying to find the source of the voices. Then he saw them.

 

Out of the shadows of the warehouse came the figures. Most were whole, having died from simple heart attacks. However, for those whose demise had been brutal, their forms now carried the scars and blood and in some cases entrails of what their bodies had gone through before death. They continued to come forward, drawn to the fact that their killer was now among them and that their revenge would soon be possible.

 

As they crept closer, Light began to recognize faces. Raye Penber. Naomi Misora. Aiber. Wedy. Kuro Otoharada. So many faces and so many names began to run through his head and each death flashed before his eyes. Then came the hardest faces of them all.

 

Watari.

 

L Lawliet.

 

As the figures reached the two boys, they ignored L in favor of clinging to Light. Whenever a person touched him, he felt their death, their sorrow, their pain, their family's pain, and a million other emotions all at once. The feeling was similar to being ripped apart from the inside out.

 

Light screamed.

 

L merely touched his thumb to his mouth and replied, “What is it, Light-kun? Are you displeased with seeing all these people again? One would think that as God of a new world, you would be happy to see your subjects lined up before you. Interesting.”

 

“L, help me!” Light cried to his lover, reaching a single hand out of the mass to try and touch the other spirit.

“Do you remember the conversation we had on the rooftop the day you killed me, Light-kun? We spoke of truth. Whether we had ever told the complete truth all of our lives. I believe we ended the discussion by agreeing that we tried not to lie to the people we truly cared about. Wasn't that right?”

 

Light froze as one voice lifted above the masses to make itself heard.

 

“My son is Kira!?!?”

 

His father.

 

Light screamed again, this time in immortal terror.

 

L merely smiled. “The Death Note was correct, Light-kun. Those who use it will never see either heaven or hell. This is your eternity, Yagami Light.”

 

“Game.”

 

“Set.”

 

“Match.”

 

And L smiled. Justice was served. Case closed.


End file.
